Finn: the son of all bastards
by MoEscoB
Summary: Finn and Piper have another fight, but this one hits a little closer to home for the normally feisty blonde. Song-fic Sum41- Walking Disaster


I don't own Storm Hawks or Walking disaster.

Finn sat atop the Condor thing about a conversation he had earlier with Piper. She asked him about his family, which for those who didn't know was one of few taboo subjects for him. The ship cruised over thundering storm clouds and he laid back and fell into his thoughts mumbling to himself.

"Pfft... I haven't been to that place in forever, bet nothings changed. Mom and dad always goin at it, and of course who would end up paying for it? Me that's who!"

~I haven't been home in a while; I'm sure things are still the same. Mom and dad both in denial an only child to take the blame…~

He stood up and looked off into the black and grey distance.

"Mom's nagging all the time and the old man wouldn't even stand up unless there was something in it for him. A good day in that hole was one where I could just avoid the both of them, nothing else mattered and I'm never going back to that."

~Sorry mom, but I don't miss you! Father's no name you deserve! I'm just a kid with no ambitions. Wouldn't come home for the world!~

He made his way up the runway and into the hanger to escape the rain. When he passed the motion sensor the lights came on and Finn gazed at his skimmer.

He felt a sense of pride when he thought about everything he'd accomplished up to this point. He grabbed the bike and stared off into the storm. It was raining that night too. The night he gave up on his old life, and left home.

~Never know what I've become. The king of all things said and done; the forgotten son.~

He raced down the runway, then took off. He circled once to look at the crew talking and having fun aboard the ship. He lost himself for a moment before being snapped back by the sound of lightning flashing near him. He dodged and swerved in the chaos.

~The city's buried in defeat, I walk along these no-names streets Wave goodbye to all..~

His engine cut out on him and he quickly started falling from the sky.

~As I fall.~

He panicked at first, but a calm came over him as he began reflecting on his life up to this point. He was clumsy and a real jerk at times. No wonder his parents hated him so much, but now it was too late for them or anyone to get to him, at least he could do this much right.

~At the dead-end I begin to burn a bridge of innocence. Satisfaction guaranteed. A pillow-weight catastrophe. Our own mission nowhere bound, Inhibitions underground. A shallow grave I have dug all by myself.~

He glared to the ground in his final act of defiance.

Voices, both in his head and from his own mouth as he questioned himself and if he really had gained anything by leaving. But none of the questions seemed to have an answer.

~As far as I can tell it's just voices in my head. Am I talking to myself, cause I don't know what I just said.~

"Maybe this is for the best. Things were never that great anyway so at least it finally ends." He said as his free fall turned into a downward spiral threw an electrical storm.

~As far as where I fell, maybe I'm better off dead. Am I at the end of nowhere, is this as good as it gets?~

As he started to accept his fate, a voice scratched in over his communicator. It was Piper. He could barely make out what she said "Finn… I'm sorry… come home…"it was only for a moment. But it was enough to remind him that he wasn't bound to his child hood.

He had friends who actually cared for and accepted him. His parents may not have done him any favors growing up, but now he had a home, a real home.

Just as these thoughts filled his head, he came threw the bottom of the cloud and was warmed by the distant light of the setting sun. He folded in the wings of his skimmer then restarted and reopened them fixing his motors in the process.

"Finn… Finn can you read me? Are you okay? Please answer me FINN!" Pipers voice came in over his communicator loud and clear.

"Piper, I'm here! Looks like the storm is passing so don't worry."

"Finn you scared me… us, half to death. Just come home!"

"~I'll be home in a while, you don't have to say a word.~"

"Thanks. It sounds like you're in a better mood too. I'm glad. Things are a lot brighter around here when you're in a good mood. Even Stork is smiling, **giggle** you should see it."

~I can't wait to see you smile…~

"On the way, I ~wouldn't miss it for the world.~"


End file.
